Burkhalter et al disclose in Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 70, pp. 1363 ff (1948), N,N-dipropyl-4-nitro-benzylamine, N,N-diethyl-3-nitro-benzylamine and N,N-diethyl-4-nitro-benzylamine as having antimalarial activity.